Badluck Midorima
by Xavierre
Summary: Ramalan Oha Asa memang tidak pernah salah. Cancer ada di peringkat terakhir hari ini. Tapi hari ini tak seburuk yang Midorima pikirkan. Justru ia mendapat sebuah anugerah(?). Midorima tersenyum. Tulus sekali. Ah.. Mungkinkah kali ini Oha Asa meleset? "Hatchi! Maaf, Shin-chan, aku alergi debu." Ternyata tidak. Sialan. MidoTaka!


**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-_san_.**

Ramalan Oha Asa memang tidak pernah salah. Cancer ada di peringkat terakhir hari ini.

_Kau terlalu mengistimewakannya, Takao._

_S-Shin-chan..._

Merah, manisnya. Midorima tersenyum. Tulus sekali.

Ah.. Mungkinkah kali ini Oha Asa meleset?

_Maaf! Aku alergi debu. Hehehe._

Ternyata tidak. Sialan.

MidoTaka!

WARNING: BL. Pendek.

* * *

"Oi, Shin-_chan_~!"

"..."

"Tunggu~!"

"..."

"Shin-_chan_!"

Seorang pemuda berambut hijau tetap berjalan cepat walaupun hampir semua eksistensi yang ada di koridor menatapnya heran. Pemuda itu, Midorima Shintarou, bertingkah seolah tidak punya telinga. Batang kakinya melangkah mantap dengan tapakan sepatu yang tegas. Sedangkan ada seorang pemuda lain yang lebih pendek di belakang Midorima berusaha mempercepat langkahnya. Dengan napas terengah akhirnya si pendek, Takao Kazunari, berhasil menghalangi Midorima Shintarou.

"Ya! Shin-_chan_! Jahatnya~! Setidaknya berhentilah. Kau sendiri tahu kakiku lebih pendek daripada punyamu," omel Takao dengan napas yang hampir habis. Ia membungkuk dan memegangi kedua lututnya.

"Tidak berguna berbicara dengan orang bodoh sepertimu," ujar Midorima sinis. Tatapan matanya begitu pula. Ia kembali melangkah dengan angkuh.

"Hey, itu menyakitkan! Nanti sepulang sekolah ke tempat latihan. Hari ini jadwal membersihkan tempat latihan. Jangan lupa, _ne_, Shin-_chan_~!"

"Sudah tahu."

Takao tersenyum tipis, pasrah melihatnya.

_=##=_

Suara deritan pintu membuat para laki-laki berbadan terlatih itu menoleh bersamaan. "Kau telat," ujar Otsubo agak kesal, matanya agak menyipit.

"Ya," jawab Midorima. Terlalu singkat untuk disebut jawaban.

"Apa-apaan jawaban itu? Besok aku akan sungguh-sungguh melemparmu dengan nanas!" pekik Kimura yang ikut tersulut sumbu kesabarannya.

"_Saa, saa_~ Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita segera mulai. Daripada tambah lama," saran Miyaji sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya.

Takao mengeluarkan jari telunjuknya dan mengangguk semangat. "Ya! Aku setuju dengan Miyaji-_senpai_!"

Otsubo menghela napas. "Baiklah. Kimura akan memeriksa dan memperbaiki fasilitas. Takao, Miyaji, kalian menyapu lapangan. Midorima, kau bersihkan gudang. Sementara aku bersihkan ruang loker kalian yang menjijikkan itu,"ujarnya tegas.

"Kenapa aku harus membersihkan gudang? Dan sendirian?" protes Midorima. Mengangkat kacamata dengan jari tengah seperti biasa. Ia melipat tangan di depan dada seraya menaikkan salah satu alis hijaunya.

"Shin-_chan_ takut ya? Pffft!" Takao tersenyum usil, ia menutup mulutnya menahan tawa.

Wajah Midorima memerah kesal dan malu. Naluri _tsundere_-nya menguar. "Sialan! Siapa yang takut? Monyet saja bisa melakukannya!" Tangan kiri Midorima menjitak Takao keras.

"_Ittai_!"

Sedangkan si pelaku membuang wajah dan bergegas ke gudang yang berada di dekat lapangan. Tepat di sebelah kanan. Ia membuka pintu gudang dan lekas masuk.

Takao mengusap-usap kepalanya. Sakitnya tak perlu diragukan. Apalagi itu tangan kiri. Ya. Tangan kiri yang biasa di-_taping_ serta dirapikan kukunya layaknya perempuan. "Hey, Takao!" panggil Miyaji. Takao menoleh. Tepat 1 milimeter di depan hidungnya adalah tangkai sapu. Takao memundurkan wajahnya sebagai reaksi alamiah, kemudian merebut sapu itu.

"Miyaji_-senpai_ apa-apaan," gerutu Takao, memajukan bibirnya. Miyaji tertawa pelan.

"Ayo cepat. Aku malas pulang sore," kata Miyaji.

"Tapi, Miyaji-_senpai_... Sungguhan tidak apa-apa?" Takao bertanya dengan nada yang sungguh khawatir. Alisnya turun dengan polos.

"Tak apa. Ini akan cepat. _Yosh_!" Miyaji mulai menyapu lapangan yang kotor. Bibir Takao mencetak senyum tipis. Ia mengangguk cepat dan menyusul Miyaji.

.

.

.

"Sial. Ramalan Oha Asa memang tidak pernah salah. Aku ada di peringkat terakhir hari ini. Tapi setidaknya aku telah mendapatkan _lucky item_ku," desis Midorima kesal. Iris hijau_ three pointer_ ekstrim tersebut bergerak perlahan ke arah kalung rantai yang menggantung di lehernya.

"_Kuso._ Tapi kalung ini sama sekali tidak tampak bagus bersamaku. Terlihat liar dan berandalan, tsk. Untung saja tadi tidak terlihat oleh yang lain. Apa katanya coba."

Lengan bajunya sudah tergulung. Keringat yang mengalir terlihat mulai deras. Midorima mengusap cairan-cairan yang melewati dahinya.

Baju lelaki itu tampak lebih kusam karena debu-debu yang seenaknya bermukim di atasnya. Begitu pula dengan wajah tampannya, ikut terlihat kusam. Midorima membenahi kacamatanya. Kemudian menghela napas dan kembali menata barang-barang di gudang. Ia terbatuk sesekali karena debu ruangan itu amat tebal. "Apa aku perlu membereskan debunya?"

.

.

.

Takao terlihat asyik mendorong tongkat sapu itu seirama dengan Miyaji "Ah, Takao. Aku selesai ya? _Sumimasen_. Padahal masih ada satu lapangan lagi," sesal Miyaji.

"Ah, tak apa! Sudah, pulang saja sana!" Takao meniggalkan sapunya, mendorong punggung Miyaji yang telah membawa tasnya ke pintu keluar.

"Hey, hey, apa-apaan ini!"

"Hahaha! Sudahlah sana. Baik-baik ya, _Senpai_." Takao tersenyum.

"Ya~"

"Perlu diantar tidak?"

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Baiklah. _Jaa ne_, _Senpai_!"

_=##=_

"Hahh! Selesai juga!" pekik Takao melihat lapangan yang telah bersih. Ia tersenyum kemudian berjalan ke ruang loker. "Rasanya ingin cepat-cepat pulang~ Fuuu, capeknya." Lelaki setinggi 176 cm itu meregangkan badan. Jemarinya menyambut kenop pintu. Sebelum mendorongnya ke dalam, pintu itu sudah terbuka. Mata Takao mengerjap melihat sosok Midorima yang kumal di balik daun pintu itu.

"Ehh? Shin-_chan_? Sudah selesai?"

"Ya. Sekarang aku mau mandi."

"Lalu kenapa keluar?" bingung Takao.

"Hmm... Ah, handukku ketinggalan. Tasku ada di lapangan." Kebohongan orang _tsundere. _Kalian tahu sendiri lah.

Takao memutar kepalanya, benar. Ada tas Midorima di bangku lapangan. Midorima menghela napas lega dalam hati. Sebenarnya ia mau mengambil pakaian dalam yang tertinggal; tapi mana mungkin dia bilang begitu pada Takao. Bisa-bisa ditertawakan habis-habisan. Tapi, handuknya juga belum diambil _sih_.

"Otsubo-_san_ di mana?" tanya Takao.

"Sudah selesai. Dia pulang."

Takao mengusap tengkuknya. Kenapa suasananya menjadi canggung begini? Biasanya juga tidak begitu. Ada saja Takao usil dan Midorima marah. Aneh, Midorima tidak se_sewot_ biasanya. Kalau di keadaan normal, pasti dia menyuruh Takao minggir.

"Miyaji mana?"

Alis Takao bertaut. "Sudah pulang, dia sakit. Hmm.. Seharusnya kau lebih sopan, Shin-_chan_. Dia kakak kelasmu," kata Takao.

"Bukankah biasanya aku memang begitu?" ketus Midorima. Ada benarnya sih.

"Tapi tetap saja tidak sopan, kan!"

Baik. Midorima mulai kesal. "Kau terlalu mengistimewakannya, Takao!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tak suka? Lagipula dia orang yang baik." Nada mencibir.

Midorima tersentak samar. Matanya membesar, tapi tak begitu kentara. Ah... Benar. Mengapa dia meributkan hal itu? Hal yang sepele.

"...aku saja."

"Hah?" Takao merespon gumaman tidak jelas yang keluar dari mulut Midorima dengan bingung.

"Karena hanya aku saja yang boleh kau istimewakan, _Baka_! A-Aku cinta padamu, tahu."

"..."

"..."

"Pffft... Ya ampun, Shin-_chan_! Kau tak perlu berteriak, apalagi dengan wajah merah macam itu. Aku juga mencintaimu kok. A-Aww, perutku sakit! Menggelikan!" Takao menahan tawanya. Sedangkan wajah Midorima semakin merah.

"Sialan kau!" cerca si wajah merah. Tangannya merebut dagu Takao, lalu menariknya ke atas dengan agak kasar.

Takao, sebagai objeknya hanya bisa diam dengan mata mengerjap dan pandangan tak percaya. Pipinya ikut memerah manis. "S-Shin-_chan_..."

Ah... Mungkinkah hari ini Oha Asa meleset? Midorima mendapatkan sesuatu yang tak ia duga sebelumnya. Ia mulai memejamkan mata dan mempersempit interval di antara mereka.

Sebentar lagi, dia mungkin tidak akan pernah mempercayai Oha Asa lagi. Ya, tidak akan pernah.

...

...

...

"Hatchi!"

"..."

"Maaf, Shin-_chan_. Sebenarnya aku alergi debu. Hehehe."

"..."

"Shin-_chan_? Jangan marah ya?"

"..."

"Shin-_chan_?"

"ARGH! Berhenti memanggilku, Takao! Jangan bertingkah tak punya dosa setelah menghancurkan segalanya!" geram Midorima muak. Muak sekali. Terlihat dari urat-urat kemarahan yang muncul di dahinya. Ia mencekik Takao dan memaju-mundurkan(?) dia.

"Ekh! Kan aku sudah minta maaf!" Takao mendorong Midorima, melepaskan cekikan mematikan sang _shooting guard_. Ia berkacak pinggang dengan tangan kirinya, kemudian mengeluarkan telunjuk kanan. "Nah. Karena itu, mandi dulu, kemudian ganti baju, baru cium aku, fu~" Takao terkekeh pelan.

"Berisik! Pengacau tak pantas berbicara."

Takao tersenyum tipis. Midorima mengambil handuknya dan balik berjalan ke kamar mandi di ruang loker.

"Takao."

"Ya?"

"Tepati perkataanmu."

**=FIN=**

A/N: Lega. Akhirnya bisa menambah stok MidoTaka :)) Terima kasih banyak untuk yang mau baca! Tolong berikan saran, komentar, kritikan, atau apa saja yang ingin Anda sampaikan di kotak review. Tidak usah malu-malu atau sungkan(?). Ditunggu ya!


End file.
